Bloody Lost version 2
by Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles
Summary: Hey! It's a new version, more explaining and longer chapers.
1. Don’t worry, were be together forever

Vivian looked out the window. If she left would Gabriel, they'd be mates for life. If she stayed she disappoint the pack, her father, and maybe, herself. _'Do I love him?' _She thought. She looked up into Gabriel's crystal-blue orbs for comfort and she saw it. She knew he was the one for her, but still stayed put. Her tawny hair blew in the wind of the open window. His tan skin glittering in the moonlight, She sighed.

"Don't be afraid, baby," her dark tone was comforting to her. His black hair a chestnut skin stood out in the moonlight. Gabriel was a broad shoulder and thick muscles _loup-garoux_.

"I'm not afraid!" Vivian hissed. She glared at Gabriel.

"Then, come run underneath the moonlight with me," Gabriel said.

Vivian sighed and pushed though the window. Her slender body fitting perfectly thought. If you told her a year ago she'd be Gabriel mate she would have clawed you. All her hate for Gabriel was now becoming something, not love exactly, yet. One day it would, but for now it's more like a close bond or friendship.

"See," Gabriel whispered and kissed her on the lips. His mouth parted, along with Vivian. Vivian tangled her finger in his jet-black hair. Gabriel's hands roamed Vivian back. Their tongues danced together for a moment, before breaking apart. Both panting slightly, they looked at each other.

Vivian threw her shirt off and undid her pants. Gabriel took his pants off. They jumped off the roof, but intend of landing as humans, there were two wolves like creatures. One was a tawny color, Vivian, and the other jet-black, Gabriel. They turned and looked at each other. Gabriel walked up a nuzzled her. Vivian let out a warning growl. If he wanted her as his mate he have to work for it. They'd have to be equals.

Vivian took off running, threw a very dense woods. She looked back to Gabriel. He had disappeared. She looked confused and turned her head and saw Gabriel right in front of her. When Vivian turned she yelped and jumped from being startled. Vivian growled at Gabriel. _'Evil bastard,' _she thought.

Gabriel let a thunder like howl that echoed thought the dense forest.

Vivian looked at him, before letting out her high howl. Hers was not like lazy thunder, like Gabriel's, hers was more like a gently breeze.

Vivian speed up past Gabriel. Threw the river. She stopped dead, when she notice were she was. This stop, this past was where she tried to kill herself. She walked farther on to her favorite spot. Her eyes sadden; her golden eyes let tears drop from her face. Aiden. He tried killing her right here. She till scented her blood on the grassy for.

Gabriel notices her depression. He trotted over to her. His crystal-blue orbs looked straight into her golden orbs. His eyes were pleading. Not for her to be his mate, no, for her to be happy, to enjoy life and her youth.

Vivian stared back at him, before moving forward and nuzzled his neck. _'Good choice wolf-man.'_

Gabriel smiled down at Vivian. He licked her maw.

She pulled back and let out a growl, a playful growl. She crouched down and bared her fangs in a playful manor.

Gabriel let out something that sounded like a chuckle. He crouched down and snarled playful. He jumped at Vivian.

She moved just in time and Gabriel landed in the river. She changed enough to be able to speak, "Poor Wolfie." She changed back and took off running. She ran thought stream to trick him, but that wasn't working well.

Gabriel was just out of eye slight. He stopped and began to follow her the same way he had when she ran away during the Ordeal.

Vivian found herself near her home. She shrugged and sighed. She turned and began to walk home. She was about to make it out of the woods when Gabriel, half-changed tackled her.

"When do you think your going?" Gabriel asked. His expression was very amused.

Vivian half-changed and looked at Gabriel her expression was, ummm, errrr, well unable to describe, angry, amused, happy, sad, bored, and, yes, loving. "Get off me you stupid wolf-boy."

"Boy?" He chuckled, "I find myself more then a boy, but a man, baby."

"You may see it that way, but I don't!" Vivian scuffed.

"Hmmmmm, maybe I'll have to change that, huh, Baby?" Gabriel smiled and his gently lips pressed down on her. They yield their mouths and their tongue, yet again, danced together.

"Now?"

"Boy."

"Hmm."

He moved his mouth to her neck and began to lick, bite, and suck on her lovely neck.

"Okay, maybe a little bit of a man. Just a little," Vivian smiled.

Gabriel chuckled and changed into his wolfish form. Vivian to changed. They walked up to the door. They let out a howl for Emse.

The heard Vivian mom yell something, "Will you four every go away. It's fuckin one in the morning." Emse opened the door and saw not the Four, but, Gabriel and Vivian. She gasped. "Vivie! You back! You can change! OH come on in, yes you too Gabriel," Emse said to the black wolf that had pleading eyes. Once they where in she closed the door, "Go get dressed, then, come down here."

Gabriel and Vivian ran upstairs and changed. They were in no hurry to go downstairs.

"How mad would your mom be if we didn't come back downstairs?" Gabriel asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Vivian thought about that, but had no real answer.

Gabriel chuckled and they walked downstairs. Where Emse bomb burned them with questions.

"So he kissed you and you changed back?" Emse asked this again. She had asked the simple question five times now.

"I've told you yes, five time now! It's not going to change!" Vivian exclaimed, while Gabriel watched with amusement. He let out a chuckle. Vivian threw a pillow when he wasn't looking and hit him square in the face.

"Shut up, Gabe!" Vivian growled.

"Awe, but this is so funny, princess wolf," Gabriel smiled.

"It's not going to be funny when I claw your face!" Vivian said and got up and walked upstairs.

Gabriel beat her upstairs, "Shouldn't leave your window open, baby," He smiled. He saw her glare, it was a death glare, and "I'm sorry Vivie."

She sighed and sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. After an hour or so Gabriel spoke. "I got to go," he said.

"NO"

"Don't worry, were be together forever baby."


	2. Run

Vivian lay in her bed, she waited and listened and finally heard what she'd been waiting for. A motorcycle rumble sounded from the front yard. Then, something popped into her head. Shit! I forgot to tell, Emse! Vivian ran down stairs. Emse was at the door, but turned to see Vivian.  
"Vivie? Vive-you're normal!" Emse exclaimed.  
"Nice of you to notice, mother," Vivian smiled.  
"I'll call, and tell Gabriel in a minute," Emse turns and opens the door. She jumped in shock seeing Gabriel. "Never mind. He's right here. Gabriel, look Vivian back to normal."

"I know, I was the one who changed her back," Gabriel smirked.

"Vivian?" Emse said turning to her daughter.  
"Yes?"

"Why in the hell, didn't you tell me?"

"I was just about to, but then, Gabriel came," Vivian said.  
"Hmm, well Vivie, maybe you own your mother an explanation," Gabriel said.  
"Shut up!" Vivian growled to Gabriel.  
"Now, I agree with, Gabriel," Emse said.  
"Of course you do," Vivian said. She turned and began to walk upstairs, but two strong arms wrapped around her. "Get off Gabriel!"

Gabriel didn't answer. He picked her up and placed her gently on the couch. He sat next to her.  
Vivian let out a threading growl.  
"Start from the beginning, baby," Emse smiled.  
Vivian glared at her mother. She let out another growl.  
I'll speak, if Vivie won't," Gabriel said.  
Vivian snarled at Gabriel.  
Gabriel smirked at Vivian and then, began to explain everything to Emse. He didn't leave one detail out. This pissed Vivian off, a lot.  
"Well, then you finally agreed to be Gabriel mate, Vivie?" Emse asked Vivian.  
Vivian nodded slowly. She got off the couch and turned and walked upstairs. Gabriel followed her, but she slammed the door in his face and locked the door. Then, she went and locked her window and pulled the curtains over.  
Gabriel let out a growl at Vivian. He transformed into his wolfish form. He clawed at the door and whimpered to Vivian, who was now, asleep.  
Gabriel whimpers did not go on heard. Vivian woke up from her slumber. "Oh shut up you mutt," Vivian sneered.

Then, walked over to the window and unlocked it. With Gabriel at the door she could go over to Zena's house. She let out an annoyed growl, before transforming. She picked her close up in her mouth. She looked at the darkness outside. She took off into the darkness. She ran till she was at a small house, big enough for four. She walked up to the back down and scratched at it. Zena was Vivian best pal. They were friends when they were pups, but after the fire, they were forced to go somewhere else, but Gabriel called the separated pack and they reunited, again. The door flew open to revel, Zena, she was tall, and had blonde hair. Her forest-green eyes gave a small welcoming "Vivie? Running from Gabe, again?" She had a warm smile. Vivian nodded at her best friend. Then, Zena stepsister, Tala came over.

Her yellow eyes glared at her. She hated Vivian, because she got Gabriel. She had brown hair. She rolled her eyes at Vivian. "Why are you running from him? He should learn to get a better taste. Your rag muffin! You useless fur ball! You're so stupid!"

"Tala!" Zena mother, Tammy, walked over, "Is that how you show respect to your alpha female!"

Tala tilted her head and nodded, "Yes."

"Tala! You show respect to your alpha female!" A man voice scowled, it was Taka, Zena stepfather.  
"I think not," she said dryly.  
Vivian chuckled slightly.  
Tammy turned to Vivian, "Come in, Vivie. I'm glad you're back to normal. Your mother called the whole pack."

"Of course she did," Vivian rushed in and changed back to a human. She put her closes on.  
"What do you expert?" Taka smiled.  
"For her to mind her own business," Vivian said.  
"That's a hard thing for a mother," Tammy said.  
"Hmmm, I wonder why," Zena, said.  
Tala rolled her eyes at her sister.  
"Knock it off you two!" Taka said.  
"Oh look who's coming," Tammy chuckled when saw a black wolf come around the corner. Zena and Vivian ran upstairs to Zena's room.  
Downstairs they heard a lazy thunder chuckle, then, footsteps coming upstairs.  
Zena and Vivian ran for the window. They both jumped out and changed as they fell. They took off into the woods. They turned to see Gabriel, Taka, Tammy, and Tala following. This was turning into a run. As if planned the rest of the pack join and Vivian and Gabriel took lead. After awhile the pack spilt, Vivian went with Zena, Tala, and the rest of the four. Gabriel choice to let Vivian run with her age mate, he ran with he old friend Taka.  
When dawn came the pack worked their way back to their homes. Vivian said bye to the four and Zena. She didn't bother say anything to Tala. Vivian sighed and walked home. Then, she felt something, no wait, someone tackle her to the ground. She looked up and smiled.  
"Gotcha," Gabriel chuckled, he changed just enough so he could speak.  
"Yes, you did. Congrats, now get off me!" Vivian chuckled.  
"I don't think I will"

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Asshole."

"Now why am I an asshole?"

"Because you are."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Interesting."

"GET OFF!"

"No."

"DAM IT, GABRIEL!"

He got off her and smiled. Gabriel smiled and then bent down and kissed her on the lips. She parted her lips and their tongues danced together.


End file.
